Le Moulin
by moulincygne
Summary: [AU] Una nueva chica con un pasado desconocido, vive un horror que hará que su vida giré de una forma que jamás se lo había pensado. Conocerá nuevas personas que harán que su visión sobre la vida cambie y la ayudarán a lo largo de este camino, haciendo que se reencuentre con su pasado.


¡Hola!

Bueno me gustaría aclarar mas o menos como irán las cosas. En principio la historia se basará en un chica, pero tendremos mucho de la serie de _"Once upon a time"_. Claramente es un AU y aunque la historia tenga como protagonista principal a alguien que no es de la serie, tendremos mucho de sus personajes, por no decir en su totalidad.

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, buenas o malas, de todo se aprende y me encantaría saber sus opiniones o consejos para ir mejorando la historia a lo largo de su desarrollo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias y buena lectura.

* * *

"Shhh, shhh, shhh" una joven muchacha de no más de 16 años se balanceaba en posición fetal dentro de un pequeño armario que apenas ella podía ocupar, por tan estrecho espacio. Los ojos rojos de lágrimas y una mirada fijamente hacia abajo en la penumbra.

Del otro lado de las puertas de madera, se escuchaban gritos desgarradores, gritos del más grande sufrimiento, gritos que penetraban en su cabeza, imposibles de quitar de allí. La muchacha apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, sus manos se aferraban en sus piernas haciendo un ovillo, tratando de que su respiración agitada, dolida y abatida no se escuchase bajo ningún concepto. Pues la escena que se estaba desarrollando habitaciones continuas a la suya era la mas horrible que cualquier ser humano, cualquier persona podía experimentar.

"Ella no está aquí, no se de quién habla" gritaba una mujer de no más de 38 años. Pero a pesar de ello se podía reconocer el dolor en cada una de sus palabras "Aquí no está a quien busc…" pero la frase no acabó, para más temor de la muchacha.

¿Por qué? ¿ por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué daño tan grande había hecho en su vida, para vivir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera?

Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba escondida abrirse de un portazo que dio de lleno contra la pared.

"¿Dónde estás? "Una voz ronca se dejó escuchar, visiblemente de un hombre "No puedes esconderte" sus oídos atentos podían escuchar como arrastraban algo de metal, parecía un hacha de incendios "vamos, sal. Me han enviado por ti" pero la joven callaba, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para poder ocultar su respiración o cualquier ruido que la llevasen a ser descubierta. "SAL DE UNA ENDEMONIADA VEZ" aquella voz cada vez se ponía más violenta y el hombre golpeó algo duro haciendo que resonara con fuerza e hiciera sobresaltar a la joven chica, maldiciendo su suerte e intentando rezar en silencio para que aquella imprudencia no le costara su vida.

El hombre se comenzaba a dar por vencido y siguió recorriendo cada habitación que formaba la casa.

A los lejos se escucharon unas sirenas de policía, que se aproximaban a su casa y tras eso sintió como la puerta del patio del fondo era abierta con gran fuerza y pisadas de alguien que corría. Ella lo sabía, se habían ido, se habían marchado.

Pero su miedo era mayor, temía salir y tener que ser testigo de tan horrible masacre, pero sus opciones eran escasas, debía salir. Debía ver que los dos integrantes que componían su familia tuvieran aunque sea un mínimo de vitalidad.

Con mucho cuidado y con las lágrimas sin dejar de deslizarse por sus mejillas, salió del armario. Su mirada se dirigió como acto reflejo hacía el suelo teñido de manchas y marcas rojas. Sangre.

La joven corrió a la habitación que era de sus padres y el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos fue lo más doloroso, horrible y fuerte que en toda su vida habría pensado. Su padre, cabeza de la familia, quien le había dado su amor incondicional a ella desde el momento en que la había tenido en sus brazos, ahora se encontraba tendido sobre un enorme charco de sangre que ocupaba todo su cuerpo con múltiples hachazos en las extremidades de su cuerpo.

Paralizada y en shock por la terrorífica situación rodeó su cuerpo, viendo que tenía los ojos abiertos, mismos que parecían mirar a una dirección en concreto. A una mujer que al igual que él tenía cortes en cada parte de su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo teñido de rojo por la sangre, pero a diferencia de su padre, su madre, apenas respiraba. Se acercó inmediatamente a ella tomando su mano con cuidado.

"Mamá" logró pronunciar la joven con un nudo en la garganta que le dolía.

"Ve hacía dónde guardamos nuestros ahorros y desaparece" cada una de las palabras de la mujer eran dichas con un esfuerzo descomunal.

"No, no pienso dejarte aquí" Todo su cuerpo tembloroso estaba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo que agonizaba sin poder ser evitado.

"Por favor. Haz lo que te pido" la mujer cerró los ojos unos instantes sintiendo como su alma quería salir de su cuerpo "Siempre cuidaré de ti, siempre cuidaremos de ti. Vete, por favor" sin poder continuar de hablar, sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, dejando de respirar.

Jamás en su vida había pensado que aquello tan terrible ocurría en la vida real. Escenas como esas había visto cientos, pero todas en películas o series. No pida creer que todo eso le estuviera ocurriendo. Era horrible, escandaloso, doloroso. No podía con ello.

Queriendo complacer a su madre, corrió hasta una pequeña habitación compuesto por un escritorio y una enorme biblioteca. Tomó uno de los libros trampa, donde dentro era hueco, pero había un gran fajo de billetes que ocupaba gran espacio. Lo tomo todo y lo metió dentro de su bolsillo, asegurándose que estaba bien guardado y en su mente escuchaba las últimas palabras de su madre "Vete, por favor"

Corrió hacia la puerta delantera pero los coches ya se estaban aparcando frente a la casa. El terror se apoderó visiblemente de ella. Su mente se nubló, hasta que sus piernas inconscientes le hicieron correr hasta la puerta trasera que aún se hallaba abierta. Corrió todo el jardín trasero, hasta saltar la valla que delimitaba su casa con un enorme bosque oscuro.

Siguió corriendo hasta que su resistencia comenzaba a fallarle. Había corrido muchísimo y aunque estuviera en buena forma atlética, su mala respiración comenzaba a pasar factura, provocando que un dolor y calambre se acentuara en sus costillas. Su mano como un acto reflejo se puso allí, mientras ella se inclinaba un poco formando casi una "L". Caminó un poco hasta poder apoyarse en un árbol, siendo este su mas firme soporte.

En su cabeza en ese instante pasaban muchos pensamientos y a la vez ninguno. Pero ahora había uno que no podía quitarse de su cabeza ¿A dónde iría? Tenía amigas, sí. ¿Pero cómo explicaría todo lo que había sucedido si ni ella misma aún podía ser consiente del horror que acababa de vivir? Además, para su muy mala suerte, era relativamente nueva en su zona. Apenas hacía 8 meses que se habían mudado a ese nuevo barrio que había prometido un nuevo comienzo de vida para aquella familia que su único cometido en la vida era la tranquilidad, la paz y un futuro para ella.

Aspiró lo suficientemente fuerte para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire. Su pecho se hinchó de oxígeno y a pesar de que sus piernas aún temblaban, se sentía más fuerte para poder continuar con la caminata e ir en busca de algo, de ayuda quizá, o al menos, en ese momento buscar un lugar donde resguardarse de lo que restaba del día y lo que respectaba de los días siguientes hasta saber que haría de ahora en más con su vida.

Salió del bosque, con paso más tranquilo, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de estar rojos de tanto llorar. Le dolía todo lo que había ocurrido, toda escena escalofriante que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez. Veía a sus padres, veía todo teñido de rojo por los inmensos charcos de sangre. Las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos sin ser posible detenerlas. En su pecho se había instalado una enorme angustia que le hacía doler cada vez que respiraba.

Sus pensamientos y las imágenes seguían en su cabeza.

Tras un largo rato caminando, viendo como la gente caminaba a una velocidad muy rápida se paró frente al hall de un hotel. Por la decoración y la fachada podía verse que el hotel era de un buen ver y no cualquier persona podía permitirse quedarse en aquel lugar. Pero la cantidad de dinero que tenía guardado le permitía al menos pasar una semana tranquila, pero más y tarde tendría que conseguir un motel o algo que no fuese tan caro y pudiese sustentarse con lo que tenía.

Entró despacio al lugar viendo claramente que el hotel era prestigioso, ya que en una de las paredes podía leerse "Hotel Moulin" y a su lado con un brillo desorbitante cinco estrellas que dejaban ver la categoría del lugar.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta la recepción donde una chica con un elegante uniforme blanco, rojo y negro, con un perfecto peinado le sonrió amablemente preguntándole que era lo que deseaba.

"Desearía una habitación"

Su voz ronca y en la forma que la chica estaba alarmó inmediatamente a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador. La mujer discretamente miró de arriba a abajo a la chica viendo unas manchas rojas en su ropa y sus manos rojas de la sangre.

La recepcionista no se atrevía a hablar nunca nadie había entrado al hotel con ese aspecto, toda la gente que traspasaba la puerta de entrada siempre iba correctamente vestida, con ropa de diseñador y bolsos que costaban mucho más que su salario. Por eso se le hacía tan extraño, sin contar que el rostro de la pobre chica estaba deplorable. Sus ojos rojos de llorar y con ojeras, su semblante era triste y de una persona que había vivido o presenciado algo que no era agradable

Luego de analizarla durante segundos en silencio se atrevió a hablar

"Señorita, disculpe que sea tan indiscreta, pero ¿usted se encuentra bien? ¿Está herida?"

La voz cálida de la recepcionista le hizo levantar la mirada hacía ella. En principio frunció el ceño sin saber de qué estaba hablando o a que se refería. Hasta que la palabra "herida" apareció entre sus palabras y bajó la vista viendo su ropa manchada y sus manos con sangre.

"Estoy bien" Se apresuró a decir con una la voz ronca "¿Tiene una habitación disponible? Me gustaría poder descansar "

La recepcionista no muy convencida de haber dejado el tema ahí, asintió cambiando su vista hacia la pantalla de la computadora para asegurarse de que hubiera una habitación disponible.

"¿De cuánto tiempo será su estancia? Tenemos diferentes habitaciones ¿Será usted sola o alguien más vendrá?"

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras su manos se cruzaban delante de ella haciendo que se abrazara a sí misma. Aunque eran dos simples preguntas, en ese momento para su cabeza, para su estado mental eran demasiadas. No podía dejar de reproducir la escena de sus padres, una y otra vez.

La mujer la volvió a llamar repitiéndole las preguntas.

"Una semana y una habitación de turista, me da igual cual sea, pero por favor, puede apresurarse, me gustaría ir a descansar" hablaba pausado, intentando de sonar tranquila y fuerte.

"Podría darme su documento de identidad así puedo rellenar el formulario y podré darle la habitación" Le sonrió cálidamente.

Ya en ese momento no sabía si era por puro protocolo que le sonreía tanto o porque era una sonrisa sincera la de aquella mujer. Buscó en sus bolsillos sus documentos de identidad, pero se dio cuenta de que no los tenía, los había dejado en su casa cuando había salido corriendo.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Se interesó la recepcionista al ver a la adolescente pasando sus manos por todos los bolsillos de su ropa

"No…" cortó la frase mientras seguía buscando en aquellos mismos bolsillos que ya había revisado, pero tenía la esperanza de que apareciera por arte de magia "No lo tengo." Dijo en una evidente tristeza

Ya sentía que su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más, la angustia, lo que acababa de vivir, ver a sus padres así.

Esa nueva sensación de que el mundo comenzaba a venirse encima, sentir un peso invisible en todo su cuerpo que no la dejaba moverse. Volvía a sentir un nudo doloroso en medio de su garganta que no la dejaba salivar, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y por primera vez en el día sus piernas no resistieron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Acababa de perderlo absolutamente todo y para una simple cosa que quería como una habitación no podía tenerla porque esos malditos documentos no estaban en su poder.

En otro momento hubiese manejado la situación de diferente forma, hubiese podido ir a su casa, o directamente jamás hubiese ido a un hotel a quedarse porque tenía un hogar y a su familia que estaría esperándola como siempre.

La mujer de recepción cruzó el mostrador poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado, pasando una mano por la espalda de la chica mientras que esta lloraba sin poder pronunciar palabra o gesticular cualquier cosa que no fuese llorar y abrazarse a ella misma con sus brazos mientras estaba inclinada hacia delante con la cabeza hacia abajo.


End file.
